Void
by LordHellKnight
Summary: Ichigo had gone too powerful, what happen next? IchiRuki, oneshot.


**Void **

**by LordHellKnight**

* * *

Inside a pure white area.  
"You have awake, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kyoraku who was sitting on a chair opposite to Ichigo's bed said, he was not wearing his usual smile.  
"Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo tried to sit up, only finding himself being bound by various Kido, "What do you mean by this!"  
"Calm down, Ichigo-kun, I do not wish to fight you." Even his voice was calm as always, but he drawn his Zanpatou out while looking very cautious,"Do you remember what had happen?"  
"I...Quincy, they reappeared and try to destroy Seireitei, then..."Ichigo trying to recall back his memory, but his memory stuck at the part when he finally killed Yhwach with the help of Ishida, what happen afterward was a totally blank.  
"The Soul King appeared and granted you power, Ichigo-kun."Kyoraku helped Ichigo to continue his memory.  
"Then I ended up here, like this?"Ichigo guessed what had happen next.  
"Yes, but we were forced to, Ichigo-kun."  
"Why?"

"You see, you have become beyond that should be exist."Kyoraku lifting up both of his Zanpatou and thrusting them inside Ichigo's shoulder.  
"AHHH! The pain...has gone?"Just before Ichigo able to feel the pain any longer, Kyoraku's Zanpatou had broke into two by its own and there was no injury neither scar left on Ichigo' shoulder.  
"You are dangerous, Ichigo, if you enter Seireitei, even Reishi will be consumed by you body, and the scenario will be worse for human world, all the human soul will vanished as soon as you enter there. This place is a area which specially made for you. Void, in here, there is nothing for you to consume and destroy."Kyoraku took of a necklace with crack on the surface, "This is what that allow me to meet you in a person, although it cannot hold you power any longer. Those Kido shall disappeared soon because of your power."  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
"Trapped you inside this area, that is the only solution that I have."  
"It was not my fault, why should I end up here!"Ichigo felt anger, the Kido binding him and Kyoraku's necklace was torn into pieces then disappeared into the thin air.

"You scared me, luckily I have another ten necklace."Kyoraku laughed, he understood that Ichigo did not wish to kill him, or else, he should be dead by now, "You know that we can throw you in here without telling you nothing."  
"It is not much different by telling me the truth and trap me inside here." Ichigo sat up, trying not to be angry.  
"I have no choice."  
"I know." Ichigo knew Shinigami only chose what is the best to the world, "I understand the situation, you can leave now!"  
"Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo."Kyoraku turned and walked away,"Ah, before I forget, you will be having a companion."

The area of pure white was sealed before Ichigo able to react.  
"WHAT?"Ichigo shouted out, just before his face being kicked by someone and fall on the floor.  
"Yo, Ichigo!"Rukia stepping on Ichigo's face while greeting, "Long time no see!"  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Ichigo struggled to stand up and questioned Rukia.  
"As your companion."Rukia slapped Ichigo's face for shouting in front of her,"You do not have to be worry about me, this body is completely made out of the material as Kyoraku-taichou's necklace, so your power is useless to me."

"LEAVE."  
"I cannot. This area had been sealed, there is no way to go out anymore."  
"WHY? There is NOTHING here!"  
"But YOU are here." Rukia pointed on Ichigo's chest.  
"ah...hahahaha, are you are fool?"  
"No, just someone in love in you." Rukia captured Ichigo's lip with her own.

Their first kiss was bitter, tasted like tear.

**END**

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

I got this idea from a member of 6th Division (六番隊, Rokubantai) in Facebook, by the way, we are now searching for a Renji roleplayer.

* * *

This is the slightly edited version of our chatting:

Her: my mind had to go dark and think that the soul society will think that he's too powerful and dangerous for both the living and dead world so he'll be locked away at a place that won't interfere both worlds. orz  
Me: oo, then rukia is the only one gonna stay with him, see, become love story+happy ending  
Me: forever together, in a world which only have you and me, XD  
Her: with no friends or family D:  
Me: even so, will not regret, although still felt lonely sometime  
Her: if rukia actually chose to stay with ichigo just to accompany him, ichigo must have felt so bad and guilty  
Me: but the love is much more stronger than that  
Her: of course, they'll slowly accept this life and live together forever  
Me: but still weeping quietly when thinking about old time, then getting comfort from each other. Until the day, when the world evolve to a world that can accept the the strength of Ichigo, then they may return to the world, or chose to continue to stay in the lonely world..


End file.
